We Are Both
|writer = Jane Espenson |director = Dean White |viewers = 9.84 million |previous = Broken |next = Lady of the Lake}} "We Are Both" is the second episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Dean White. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 7, 2012. Synopsis While Regina continues to find a way to regain her magical powers, David continues his quest to uncover the whereabouts of Mary Margaret and Emma; and the Seven Dwarves discover what happens when any of the townspeople try to step past the city limits of Storybrooke. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, as her wedding day to King Leopold approaches, Regina is confronted by a man of magic who promises to help her become independent and break free from her mother Cora's clutches. Recap In Storybrooke, Leroy, accompanied by the counterparts of the rest of the Seven Dwarves, marks a line on the road leading out of town. The men draw straws to decide who will cross the line, so they may learn what happens. When the others express their doubt and fear, Leroy tells them it is their chance to prove themselves. Mr. Clark draws the shortest straw. When he steps over the line, swirls of magic course over him. On the main street, Ruby sets out the diner sign, now reading "closed." At the inn, a wooden August Booth lies in his bed. As the camera pans up, he blinks. In front of the town hall, many of the residents are gathered after the Wraith attack. Marco hangs up a missing poster for his son, Pinocchio, still believing him to be a child. Ruby walks across the lawn, making announcements to the townspeople, informing them where to find beds and counseling. She hands blankets to Mother Superior, who expresses her concern that the townspeople are confused and panicked. Ruby replies that she believes their Prince is working on something. At Regina Mills' house, David Nolan, with Jefferson's hat in hand, demands to know about it. When Regina asks why there is no guard set on her, he informs her that should she leave, the townspeople would set after her. He tells her that she still lives only because that is what Henry wants. David repeats his question, and Regina claims that she remembers nothing of the hat or where she got it. They begin bickering about the custody of Henry, and Regina refuses to take parental advice from "a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine." Still, David is persistent in finding a way to get to the void world of the Enchanted Forest, where Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan are trapped. David tells her that she earned every bit of her pain, and she claims that she may not have magic nor her son, but when she gets one, she gets the other. The conversation ends when David tells Regina, "If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him." In the Enchanted Forest, a young Regina is attempting to escape her mother Cora and the wedding to King Leopold by riding away on her horse, Rocinante. However, she is thwarted by one of Cora's spells and pulled from her horse as her mother appears behind her. Cora tells her that she has cast a barrier spell; Regina cannot leave without Leopold by her side. Regina tells her mother that she does not want to marry the King, nor does she want power; all she truly wishes for is freedom. However, her mother tells her that power is freedom and tells her not to worry, and that she is there to guide her daughter down the right path. In Storybrooke, outside the town hall, David asks Henry if he has seen Mother Superior. Henry tells him no but adds that everyone is looking for David. On cue, Ruby, Archie Hopper, Dr. Whale, and Marco all accost David with urgent requests. David spots Mother Superior and heads straight for her asking if there was a tree on this side, like the one they sent Emma through, so that he could follow Emma and Mary Margaret. Mother Superior informs David that it is possible, but without fairy dust to guide them, it is hopeless. David is deflated at this, but Henry jumps in, telling him that he will find a way to get them. He says that things always look darkest before there is good news. Suddenly, Leroy shouts, "Terrible news!" as he and all the dwarfs rush up. Leroy tells Sneezy to tell everyone who he is. A confused Mr. Clark tells everyone that he is Tom Clark, the owner of the pharmacy. Leroy lays out for everyone what happened—when someone crosses the town line, they lose the memory of their original life; believing their Storybrooke identity to be who they truly are. Everyone is horrified by this revelation, and in an overlapping jumble, they ask David what they should do. Over the panicked din, David tries to maintain order. After they all calm down enough to listen, he tells them to reconvene in two hours. He will tell them his plan to "fix everything." Ruby catches up to David as he walks off, asking him what his plan is, and he tells her that he has got two hours to figure that out. In her home, Regina sits before an unlit candle, trying unsuccessfully to use magic to light it. She tosses the candle aside in anger and leaves her house. Outside, as she heads to her car, Archie approaches her, offering his help. She rejects this, and Archie tells her it might do her some good to talk to him, since maybe it will help her find out who she really is. She coldly informs him she knows who she is, then climbs into her car. In King Leopold's castle, Regina sits with a young Snow White, braiding and adorning her hair with flowers. Snow White admires her new look, then notices a necklace in Regina's jewelry box which she puts on. Snow White asks Regina where she got the necklace, and Regina tells her it was a gift from Daniel. Snow White's face becomes concerned, and she says it is the same Daniel who loved Regina but left her. Regina corrects her, stating he did not leave but was killed. She says he was killed because Snow White could not keep her secret. As a horrified Snow White takes this in, the necklace begins creeping up her neck until it goes taut. Regina begins choking her to death with the bewitched necklace. She tells the dying Snow White that her mother corrupts young souls. Just as it seems the life is going out of her face, the scene changes to show her happily wearing the harmless necklace. It was all in Regina's imagination. In the castle courtyard, Regina walks with her father Henry. She is desperate because she knows Cora is turning Regina into herself, and she wants her father to help her find a way out. She does not want to marry the King and feels like a prisoner. Henry asks if it is possible she is having cold feet, which Regina rejects. She admits feeling angry all the time now and fears Cora is making her crazy. Henry tells her Cora loves her and wants to give her everything she never had herself. Regina expresses that she wants her own life, not her mother's. Regina asks Henry how Cora got like this, and Henry, looking around to make sure no one hears, tells Regina that there was a man – well, like a man, whom Cora knew before she even met Henry. He brought magic to her and gave her the book of spells. Regina wants this person's name, but Henry doesn't know it. It dawns on Regina that the book of spells that Cora uses must actually belong to that man. Back in Storybrooke, Regina storms into Mr. Gold’s shop, tearing through the inventory and pulling books off the shelves. Gold comes in to find her tearing up his wares and serenely tells her the library is beneath the clock tower. She closed it back up when she still had power. Regina says “I need the book. I need to get my son back.” Gold plays at not knowing which book Regina is seeking, then verbally jabs her for not only needing the spell book but also acknowledges how she is turning into her mother. Regina tells him she does not have time to work her way back, and she needs a shortcut. Gold refuses and tells her to leave, adding "please." They both realize that the word no longer has any effect on her, likely another sign that the curse is broken. Taking this in, Gold tells her that jump-starting her magic is not in his best interests. Regina retorts that neither is everyone in the town knowing that their world still exists. Gold lifts an arm, and the spell book magically materializes in his hand. Offering an eager Regina the book, Gold tells her to be careful. However, Regina does not care; she insists on using the book to get her son back. As she storms out of the shop, Gold tells her that even though he once told Regina she did not look like Cora, now he sees it. In the former Enchanted Forest, in her chamber, Cora is in bed, sleeping peacefully. Regina stands over her and reaches under Cora's pillow to pull out the spell book. She sneaks off back to her room where she tries to decipher the tome. Discovering a name on one of the pages, she makes an attempt, “Rumple… Rumple-Shtiltskin? I summon thee Rumplestiltskin.” Immediately appearing, he says, “That's not how you say it, dearie.” A shocked Regina turns to see Rumplestiltskin, reclining leisurely on her chaise lounge nearby. He tells her she did not say his name correctly, but in truth, she did not have to say anything at all. Regina approaches, asking him, “What are you?” He takes small umbrage at the “what.” Regina apologizes, admitting she does not really know what she is doing. With a flourish and a bow, he introduces himself to her. She begins to respond in kind by introducing herself, but Rumplestiltskin interrupts, informing her he already knows who she is. Regina quickly realizes he knows who she is because of her mother, adding that people have told her that she looked like Cora when she was younger. Rumplestiltskin, studying her, tells her that he does not see it and that it is not how he knows her anyway. Regina asks, “Then how?” He tells her he knew her long ago when she was just a baby he held in his arms, and he knew this day would come. He tells her, “And I'm so happy we are back where we belong.” “Where's that?” Regina asks. “Together,” he replies. In Storybrooke, Regina sits on a bench, looking over the spell book she just procured from Gold. David, in close-up as he makes a speech, starts with, “People of Storybrooke. I know we're trapped again and things look bleak…” He hesitates, and his hands go to his forehead. David is not talking to the residents of Storybrooke; he is talking to a mirror in Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment, rehearsing, but not to his satisfaction. Henry jumps in, telling him to keep going because he was on to something. But David is too frustrated, telling Henry that he did the fighting, Snow White did the talking. David pulls out Jefferson's tattered hat from his satchel. Henry asks to see it, telling David he thinks he knows what it is. Henry goes to his storybook, flipping through to a drawing of a wild-looking Jefferson and his hat. Henry tells David the hat belongs to the Mad Hatter. David, eager to find this man, asks Henry who the Mad Hatter is in Storybrooke. Henry's not sure and thinks maybe the man will check in at the crisis center with everything that is going on in town. David, distracted, asks, “What thing?” Henry means the big speech where David was going to tell everyone his plan. David, grabbing his coat, tells Henry he will be back for that and quickly leaves. Henry implores him to let him help, but David is already gone, heading to Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold is packing a series of maps into his tote bag, including ones for New York and Massachusetts. He is clearly planning a trip, when David barges in. Mr. Gold makes light that he wasted his money on a "closed" sign and turns to see a determined David, who agrees. Mr. Gold, surprised to see him, tells him he is sorry about his wife and daughter, but portal jumping is a bit outside of his purview. Mr. Gold asks David about what is going on outside, and David lets him know about the problem with the town line. Mr. Gold, curious, asks for more details, but David tells him he is looking for magic. He needs to find someone in the same way Mr. Gold helped him find Snow White earlier. Mr. Gold understands and asks if David has anything belonging to the person. David says yes but demurs when Mr. Gold asks him to see it. Sensing the impasse, Mr. Gold offers David a potion. Pouring it on the object should lead him right to whom he is looking for. David asks his price, but all Mr. Gold wants is peace and non-interference. David agrees, under the condition that Mr. Gold does the same for him. The deal is struck, but as David leaves, Mr. Gold asks him what happens at the border. David tells him that once someone crosses the town border, that person loses all memory of his or her former self. As David says, “It looks like we're stuck here,” Mr. Gold reacts coolly, but after he leaves, Mr. Gold smashes his cane into nearby glass cases, shattering them. He braces himself against one of the fallen cases. It is clear he was not aware of the restrictions of being stuck in Storybrooke, despite the curse being broken. In Regina's quarters in the Enchanted Forest, she continues her conversation with Rumplestiltskin. He tells her that he has known her since she was a child. He and her family have quite a bit of history, both in the past and in the future. Regina asks him if he can help her. He tells her possibly and then guesses she seeks the death of an enemy or a friend. She tells she does not want to hurt anyone. He is taken aback, telling her it is hard to believe she is from the same family as Cora. Caressing her face, he acknowledges her gentleness but also her innate power. “You can do so much, if you just let yourself." She turns away, admitting she does not know how. He implores her to let him show her then points her toward a tall, shrouded object that has magically appeared behind her. Rumplestiltskin tells her it is magic, and that magic will set her free. Regina still rejects it. It is what her mother did, and she does not want to end up like her. Rumplestiltskin assures her she does not have to. He tells her the object is a portal between worlds, in this case, a specific and annoying little world. Rumplestiltskin tells her she probably will never see her mother again, and all she needs is a little push. The question is, can she do it? Regina is still contemplating this as the scene cuts away. In Storybrooke, Regina has been considering her spell book in the courtyard. She opens the book, then blows the words off the page, only to inhale them again. A shock of purple energy crosses her eyes, and the apples on her tree go from black to red. David is standing on the main street as he pours Mr. Gold's potion onto Jefferson's hat, which now has a hole burned through it. He waits a moment. Nothing. Suddenly, the hat flies into the air, propelled by an unseen force. The hat lands on an overturned car where a cry for help is heard from underneath. David tosses debris away from the door of the car, throwing it open to reveal Jefferson. He has been trapped inside since the Wraith attack and is grateful for rescue. David makes sure he is okay but then tells him they need to talk. Meanwhile, back in the town hall, the townspeople, including Dr. Whale, Granny, Ruby, the Dwarves, and Henry all await David's arrival. Ruby reassures the crowd as they grow more concerned since David has not yet arrived. Suddenly, the doors fly open. Expecting their hero, everyone turns to see Regina, entering the hall just like the Evil Queen they remember in their own world. Sensing danger, Archie tries to reason with her, but she uses magic to toss him aside and does the same for Leroy as he charges. Granny fires a crossbow bolt, but Regina catches it and returns it to the crowd as a ball of fire. Ruby, leaping forward into the danger, stands fast and asks Regina what she wants, but it is Henry who answers, "Me. She wants me."He comes forward, telling Regina he will go with her if she leaves everyone else alone. Regina strokes his chin tenderly and says, "That's my boy." Satisfied, she leads Henry out of the room, magically shutting the doors behind her. Now at the outdoor seating at Granny's Diner, David interrogates Jefferson about the ruined hat. David throws the hat on the table and asks Jefferson if he can get him through. Jefferson says no. David asks if he can get Emma and Mary Margaret back, and he says no to that as well. David, frustrated, asks, “Can you get it to work?” Jefferson simply laughs at David's lack of understanding. He tells Jefferson he saw the tea set in his car and thinks he also has a daughter. From one father to another, he needs help. Jefferson tells David that Emma and Mary Margaret are in the Enchanted Forest. This shocks David, who thought it no longer existed. Jefferson assures him it does but tells him it does not matter, because they can no longer go there. David, upping the ante, tells Jefferson that he is the sheriff, so unless he wants to end up in jail, he better figure out a way. However, this does not faze Jefferson, who tells them they are both doomed to powerlessness. He suddenly flips over the table and makes a run for it, with David giving chase until he runs straight into Ruby. David tells her to get out of his way, until Ruby shocks him into awareness by telling him that Regina has her powers back and has taken Henry. What is worse, because David was a no-show at his meeting, the people of the town are terrified and desperate and are therefore planning to leave Storybrooke, sacrificing their true identities to escape Regina. David, still fighting for his family, tells her that he will deal with this once he captures Jefferson. He needs to get his wife and daughter back. Ruby asks, “Back to what? This town is about to come apart.” She tells him he has to do something now. A satisfied Regina returns home with Henry, telling him she does not want him to think that things are going to go back to the way they used to be, but Henry dashes to his room, where he digs under his bed to produce a mound of blankets. He attaches one blanket to a nearby radiator and throws a chain of tied blankets out the window. He hops out of the window and starts climbing down his makeshift escape apparatus, when the branches of a nearby tree come to life and snatch him up, holding him in place just as Cora once did to Regina. Regina, at his window, tells an angry Henry, “Don't fight it, honey. You'll get a splinter.” Moments later, with Henry back in his room, sitting across from Regina, Henry asks her how long he has to be imprisoned by her. She tells him she rescued him because she loves him, but Henry is not buying it. She retorts that the place she came from was far less fair than this. Henry accuses her of sending away Emma and Mary Margaret, which Regina insists was an accident; however, he reminds her that everybody thought Henry was making up the stories about the Enchanted Forest, which made him feel like he was crazy. Regina is eager to make amends, telling him everything can change now and that he can know all the secrets of magic. To illustrate, with a puff into her palm, Regina makes a delicious cupcake materialize out of thin air. She promises him she can teach him. She tells him that he can have his friends over and show off his magic. He tells her that his friends will not want to come over because they will be too afraid. Regina, her eyes flashing a familiar anger, tells him he can make them not be afraid. Then, more gently, she assures him, “You can make them love you.” Henry tells her he does not want that and that he does not want to be like her. He leaves, and an uncertain Regina becomes pensive. In King Leopold's castle, Regina is dressed in a beautiful, shimmering wedding gown. It is almost time for the wedding. Staring off at the balcony, Regina is pulled back into reality by her mother, who asks, "What's this?" Regina turns to face her mother as well as a large, covered object in the room. She tells Cora she is not sure; it is a gift. With a sweep of her hand, Cora removes the covering and is disappointed for her daughter that it is not a portrait but rather an impersonal mirror. Cora cruelly wonders aloud if the people really love Regina. Hurt, Regina says she is doing her best. Cora apologizes and leads her to the glass to admire her beauty and reminds her of the life she has ahead of her. “It's going to be better than you can imagine.” Then, in a hushed tone, Cora tells her daughter that Leopold is not a strong man, and the kingdom will be hers. Cora encourages her to start planning for her future rule now, by signaling to those around her where the real power will soon lie. Regina, turning away, asks if that is what Cora would do, and her mother confirms this. Regina tells Cora she has just one qualm—she does not want to be her. As Regina lunges at her mother, Cora, scoffing, freezes her in a magic spell. Cora tells her it will not be that easy to get rid of her. She is her mother, and she knows best. Just then, Regina sees Rumplestiltskin appear in the mirror behind Cora, motioning for Regina to push her mother into the Looking Glass. Regina, uncertain, but then with growing rage, lunges forward and pushes Cora into the mirror, which has now become a liquid portal. A stunned Cora flies into its maw, catching herself on the frame for just a moment before she is sucked through, disappearing before the mirror shatters. Regina looks on in shock at what she has done. The road leading out of Storybrooke is now emblazoned with Leroy's spray-painted line. David's pick-up hurtles down the road in front of other cars heading for the edge of town and then power-slides into a barricade. He and Ruby quickly get out and confront a line of cars filled with townspeople who are all ready to give in. David climbs into the bed of his truck and stands before the crowd. He tells the people what they will lose if they cross the line, namely the ones they love and themselves. He understands why they want to leave the bad memories behind, but those memories are a part of them. He acknowledges his own shortcomings as David Nolan; still, he insists he would not give up Prince James just to be him, but he would not make the other trade either. He owns his weaknesses and his strengths, just as they must. He encourages the people to be both their fairytale and Storybrooke identities. He challenges them to make this town whole again—to open the school, Granny's, everything. He promises to protect them from Regina and that she will not harm them while he is alive. He reminds them that they all need to come together as they did before in their own world. They take in David's words and then agree, heading to their cars to begin the hard work of facing and rebuilding their lives. Regina rides her horse down a path, with Leopold's castle disappearing behind her, until she hears a voice ask, “Leaving, are we?” She looks up to see none other than Rumplestiltskin standing in the middle of the road. She dismounts her horse as she replies that leaving was always the idea. She gives Rumplestiltskin back his spell book. As Regina turns to leave, he asks her, “How did it feel?” She tells him she loved her mother, but he presses her, asking her how it felt to use magic. Regina tells him it does not matter because she will never do it again. However, she admits to him, and to herself, that she enjoyed using it. Rumplestiltskin responds to this with glee. She has such potential, and he could teach her how to unlock it if she lets him. She asks him what he gets out of it, and Rumplestiltskin tells her ominously that one day she will do something for him. He offers the book once more, asking her to let him guide her. Regina accepts, but half-asks, half-tells Rumplestiltskin that she will not become like her mother. Rumplestiltskin tells her that is entirely up to her. Regina holds up the spell book, considering the offer. Mirroring the scene in present-day Storybrooke, Regina sits at her dinner table contemplating that same spell book. Just then, David bursts in, sword in hand, demanding to see Henry. Regina calls Henry down and tells David that he will not need his sword. He slowly lowers his weapon as Henry comes down the stairs. Regina takes a painful moment before telling him he is going to go home with David. Henry is skeptical, but Regina tells him she means it. She admits to him that she does not know how to love very well. It has been so long since she has felt real love, but she remembers that if you hold onto someone too hard, it does not make them love back. She apologizes for lying and making him feel like he was wrong. Now she only wants him to be with her because he wants to be there, not because she forced him or because of magic. Regina tearfully tells Henry she wants to redeem herself. After sending him up to pack, David tells Regina to prove what she just told Henry and wants her to answer one question: does their home still exist? She confirms it still exists but that she has no idea how to get back there. Seeing the look in David's eyes, she knows she just launched him into another heroic quest; however, she implores him to make sure he also takes care of her son. David agrees. Moments later, Regina watches, heartbroken, as David leads Henry away. Meanwhile, downtown Storybrooke is coming back to life. Stores are opening, and the dwarfs are already busy at work. Leroy leads his five brethren out of the hardware store, all of them carrying new pickaxes. They run into a confused Mr. Clark on the street. He asks them what they need the axes for, and Leroy tells him not to worry. He has lost something, but they are going to help him get it back by finding fairy dust. With an iconic, “Come on, boys, it's off to work we go,” Leroy leads his dwarfs off in search of the fairy dust. In Granny's Diner, a despondent looking Marco sits at a booth until David and Henry enter. After Henry whispers in his ear, Marco's face lights up. Later, he enters August's room, but there is no sign of his boy there, except for his alpine hat from childhood. While Mr. Gold muses at the boundary line of Storybrooke, Regina considers tossing her spell book in the fireplace at home but instead locks it in a cabinet. Back in the diner, David tells Henry the Enchanted Forest is still out there. When Henry questions if Mary Margaret and Emma might have died on the way, David assures him they did not. He can feel it. In the present-day Enchanted Forest, Emma and Mary Margaret, very much alive and tied up, are being pulled along unceremoniously behind a horse, as they stumble across the rough terrain. They are prisoners of Mulan and Aurora. They look up and see that they are approaching an island encampment. Mary Margaret asks where they are to which Mulan simply replies, “Our home.” Inside the camp, Emma and Mary Margaret are taken aback at the nearly medieval living standards of these refugees. When Mulan defends her people as survivors, Mary Margaret attacks, knocking Aurora away and telling Emma to make a run for it. They both do, but Mulan coolly picks up a bolo weapon, spins it, and hurls it at Mary Margaret, who takes a strong hit and goes down. Emma rushes to her side, and as Mulan approaches them, she instructs the other guards to take them to the pit. Soon after, when Emma tends to a still unconscious Mary Margaret in a dark and foreboding underground prison, she hears a voice asking her if she needs help. Emma, still unable to see much around her, asks who the speaker is. “A friend,” comes the reply. The stranger steps forward, and it is revealed to be Cora. Deleted Scenes "Young Confidence" David is seen looking at Jefferson's hat, when a call comes in on Mary Margaret's house phone. Henry comes downstairs to see who it was only for David to say he just wanted to hear her voice on the answering machine. Henry states calmly that David will find them because he's a prince. They then share Pop-Tarts before David leaves. "A New Day" A few Storybrooke residents are shown adjusting to their new dual reality, with Dr. Whale absconding to the hospital laboratory and Dr. Archie Hopper seeing Geppetto's petrified parents in the window of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. The show creators feared that the scene with Dr. Whale would make the viewers realize that Whale was Dr. Frankenstein, so it was cut to save the big reveal for "The Doctor". Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Marco *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Bailee Madison as Young Snow White *Tony Perez as Valet/father *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Sebastian Stan as Jefferson *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful Uncredited *CGI Eion Bailey as August Booth *Jerry as Rocinante Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the magical branches used in Cora's spell.File:202Title.png *This episode's title is taken from David's speech while referring to the residents of Storybrooke past memories and present ones coming together, "We are both". *During the Season Seven episode "Leaving Storybrooke", an adult Henry Mills references the title of this episode, noting that "Operation We Are Both is a go". Production Notes *"We Are Both" and "Lady of the Lake" were filmed at the same time. This episode was actually shot before the filming of the season premiere began.Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Broken" *Henry states that Cora met Rumplestiltskin before him. However, this is not true as Cora met Henry at the masquerade ball before she was locked up and met Rumplestiltskin. *Robert Carlyle improvised Rumplestiltskin's sing-song line, "If you let me show you how". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "The Stable Boy" and before "The Doctor". *The present-day Enchanted Forest events take place after "Broken" and before "Lady of the Lake". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Broken" and before "Lady of the Lake". Episode Connections *The issue of losing one's Enchanted Forest memories after crossing the town line is revisited in "The Outsider" and "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Rumplestiltskin's past with Cora is revealed in "The Miller's Daughter". *Cora's fate after being pushed into the looking glass is revealed in "Queen of Hearts". *The Evil Queen's magic lessons with Rumplestiltskin are further explored in "The Doctor", "Quite a Common Fairy", "It's Not Easy Being Green" and "Kansas". *The mirror that Regina pushes Cora through, is the same mirror that Cora comes out of in "Souls of the Departed".File:512ThroughTheLookingGlass.png *Cora visits her daughter again in "Mother" and "Souls of the Departed". *The search for fairy dust succeeds in "Child of the Moon". *When David asks Jefferson if he can "get it to work" (referring to the hat), Jefferson laughs and says, "If you only knew", referring to how he himself tried again and again to make another hat, repeating the line "get it to work" over and over again, as seen in "Hat Trick". *David talks about hurting the woman he loved, which took place in "Heart of Darkness". |-|Cultural References= Disney *When Henry says that Regina keeping him captive isn't fair she tells him that of all the places she's seen that this one is the "fairest of them all", a reference the classical line from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all". ** ''Lost'' *Dopey wears a Geronimo Jackson shirt,File:202IMadeStraws.png which alludes to a fictional band of the same name on the TV series Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale, Rumplestiltskin and the miller's daughter from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale, Sleeping Beauty from the "Sleeping Beauty" fairytale, Mulan from the Mulan legend, and the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name. *While brushing young Snow White's hair, Regina fantasizes about magically strangling the girl with a necklace, a reference to the "Snow White" fairytale, where the evil queen disguises herself as an old woman and attempts to Kill Snow White by brushing her hair with a poison-toothed comb. *David correctly states that Jefferson has a little girl's tea set in his car and a stuffed rabbit toy, a reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party and the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Regina is given a looking glass from Rumplestiltskin to send her mother away. The looking glass is a nod to Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *Regina Mills says to Henry, "Of all the places I've seen, this is the fairest of them all", a reference to the "Snow White" fairytale, where the evil queen asks, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?". *In his speech, David uses the line, "Live in a shoe if you want," he is referring to the nursery rhyme "There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe". Popular Culture *The name of Regina's horse is Rocinante, which is the name of the same horse in Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra's novel Don Quixote. *Mr. Clark states that he is the owner of the Dark Star Pharmacy. Dark Star is the name of a song by the rock band Grateful Dead. Once Upon a Time co-creator Edward Kitsis is a noted fan of the band. *After Regina takes back her mother's old spell book from Mr. Gold, he warns her against the potential effects of the book's magic. She responds, "I don't care if they turn me green", a reference to the Wicked Witch of the West from the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. *There is a Meccano model construction set in Henry's room.File:202UnderTheBed.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The spell book Regina flips throughFile:202Book2.png has symbols for alchemical processes—Fusion, Flowing, Melting, Composition 2, Fixation, Filtration 1, part of Lutation Sealing 2, Extraction of Dryness, Filtration 2, Lutation Sealing 1, Fire of Circulation 2, Grades of Fire, Fire of Circulation 1, Dry, and Distillation 2. **The book also contains many characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet, which is one of the pillars of Western alchemy. It has been translated by many people over the centuries, and is said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the text describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. **When young Regina summons Rumplestiltskin, a pageFile:202Rumplestiltskin.png shows the Sigillum Dei, a late Middle Ages magical diagram, next to the astrological symbols for Aries (♈), Gemini (♊) and Leo (♌). ***The Sigillum Dei ("seal of God") was an amulet which allowed the initiated magician to have power over all creatures except Archangels. However, it was usually only reserved for those who can achieve the blessed vision of God and angels; rather ironic for a spell book belonging to the Dark One. ***This page also contains stanza 5 and stanza 6 from the Latin poem, "Estuans Intrinsecus" (also known as the "Confession") by the 12th century Latin poet Archipoeta. The poem is number 191 in Carmina Burana ("Songs from Beuern"), a medieval manuscript of poems and dramatic texts. In this satirical poem, the author confesses his love for drinking, gambling and women. The stanzas printed in the book, read thus: Via lata gradior more iuventutis implico me vitiis, immemor virtutis, voluptatis avidus magis quam salutis, mortuus in anima curam gero cutis. Presul discretissime, veniam te precor: morte bona morior, dulci nece necor, meum pectus sauciat puellarum decor, et quas tactu nequeo, saltem corde moechor :: Which translates as:Paradoxes of Conscience in the High Middle Ages: Abelard, Heloise and the Archpoet, Peter Godman, Cambridge University Press, 2009, pp. 175 – 176. Facsimile by Google Books. :: "I tread the primrose part, as young men do, enmeshing myself in vice, forgetful of virtue; keener on pleasure than salvation, dead in the soul, I take care of my skin." :: "Most discerning prelate, I ask your pardon: I die the good death, I perish in sweet destruction; my heart is wounded by feminine charm, and those I cannot touch, I lust at least in the heart." ::*The illustration of the Sigillum Dey also appears in one of the books in the Wish Realm version of the Dark Castle when Henry is doing research in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721ReadyToWrite.png :*One of the pages contains a modified version of the Seal of Botis, an illustration from the Lesser Key of Solomon, a spell book on demonology published in the 17th century. Botis is a demon described in the book as a Great President and Earl of Hell, commanding sixty legions of demons. ::*Other demon seals can be seen in the Season Three episodes "Going Home"File:311MuchLonger.png and "The Jolly Roger".File:317ImNeverGonna.png ::*Below the Seal of Botis, there is a diagram of the letters of the Tetragrammaton, taken from a 12th-century manuscript of the work Dialogi Contra Iudaeos ("Dialogues against the Jews") (ca. 1109 A.D.) by the 12th century Spanish physician, writer and polemicist Petrus Alphonsi, a convert to Christianity from Judaism. Tetragrammaton is the four Hebrew letters יהוה‎, commonly transliterated into Latin letters as YHWH. It is one of the names of God used in the Hebrew Bible. Alphonsi's diagram shows the three persons of the Christian Trinity assigned to the three possible consecutive two-letter sequences of the Tetragrammaton YHWH, or "IEVE" as it's transcribed into the Latin language in the diagram. These three sequences (IE, EV, and VE) are in three circular nodes, connected to each other by three lines making a triangle. In the center, supported by fanciful animals, is a scroll with the complete Tetragrammaton. *When Jefferson is rescued from his car by David, he comes out of the wreckage clutching a stuffed bunny,File:202NoOneHeardMe.png a reference to the White Rabbit and the March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Excerpts from the fairytales "Snow-White and Rose-Red"File:202SnowWhiteAndRoseRed.png and "The Golden Bird"File:202TheGoldenBird.png can be seen when Henry flips though the storybook. Set Dressing *On the notice board where Marco posts his drawing, several other posters for missing persons are visible. **"PIERRE ABELARD"File:202PinocchioDrawing.png – references a real-world medieval philosopher whose love affair with the scholar Héloïse d'Argenteuil became a legendary story of tragic lovers doomed to be apart. **There is a sign that begins, "Dearest Cressida".File:202Posters.png Cressida is a character that appears in many medieval and renaissance retellings of the Trojan War, most notably in Shakespeare's Troilus and Cressida. **"Desperately Looking For Peasblossom" – references a fairy from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. **"Pyramus and Thisbe come home"File:202PinocchioDrawing2.png - references a pair of doomed lovers, whose story forms part of Ovid's Metamorphoses, and inspired Romeo and Juliet and also showed up as a play-within-the-play in A Midsummer Night's Dream. **On the notice board opposite Marco's, the name "TITANIA",File:202HasASignUpSheet.png who is Peasblossom's master and the Queen of the Fairies in A Midsummer Night's Dream. ***The accompanying illustration is a cut-out from "The Meeting of Oberon and Titania" by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham, from a 1905 edition of A Midsummer Night's Dream. **One poster contains an illustration by the English artist and book illustrator Walter Crane, from the picture book The Sleeping Beauty (1876), illustrating a scene from the fairytale of "Sleeping Beauty", where the prince is on his way to the titular characters's palace. The same illustration can be seen on the wanted poster for Pierre Abelard. *A miniature castle from Emma's nursery in the Season One premiere "Pilot"File:101TheChild.png and the Season Three episode "The Tower"File:314NeverGotIt.png is sitting on top of a commode in Mr. Gold's pawnshop.File:202NeedTheBook.png The same prop was later used used for the miniature castle that the Sultan is playing with in the Season Six episode "Street Rats".File:605MyNewCastle.png *There is a sculpture of a dragon in Regina's chambers in the palace.File:202APortrait.png *Two golden urns can be seen among Regina's wedding gifts in the palace.File:202Push.png The same urns, but with a different color, are used to decorate Cora's heart vault in her home in "The Doctor".File:205TakeYourPick.png File:205TakeYourPick2.png The urns also appear in the Frankenstein manor in "In the Name of the Brother".File:212SomethingForBoth.png **The golden urns are reused later in the series: One of them can be seen aboard the Jolly Roger in the Season Three episode "Snow Drifts",File:321SkulkingAround.png while the other one doubles as the urn Elsa comes out of in the Season Three finale "There's No Place Like Home".File:322UrnShaking.png **Both urns were also used as background props in the Wonderland castle for the filming of the scene where Anastasia attempts to steal the royal jewels in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone".File:W105BTS16.jpg However, they do not show up on-screen. *When Jefferson is rescued from his car by David, there is a "Deluxe Tea Set" scattered on the ground;File:202Help!.png referencing the imaginary tea parties Grace used to throw with her stuffed animals. *The picture hanging on the wall in Regina's hallwayFile:202YouToThink.png is "''Erica ampullacea''" by the early nineteenth century English botanist Henry Charles Andrews, from the book Coloured Engravings of Heaths, vol. one (1794). Erica ampullecea (full name: Erica ampullacea Curtis) is an African plant species of the heather genus Erica. *The picture over the bed in August's room at the innFile:202EmptyBed.png is Gladioli by William E. Powell, (image) an English watercolor painter and illustrator who lived from 1878 to 1955. **The same picture is in Neal and Tamara's room in "Second Star to the Right".File:221YourFiance.png *The lamp by the fireplace in Regina's living roomFile:202Fireplace.png is a Regina-Andrew Design Quatrefoil Drum Lamp. Costume Notes *Canadian-based fine headwear maker Kelly Dunlap, also known as The Saucy Milliner, created several duplicates of Jefferson's hat, which were used for filming this episode. *The circular necklace the Evil Queen wearsFile:202ICantLeave.png has an apple tree in the center. **Regina wears the same necklace in the Season Three episode "Quite a Common Fairy".File:303WereDead.png *Ruby is wearingFile:202CarryingSign.png File:202AskYouSomething.png File:202FixEverything.png File:202BTS52.jpg Alternative Ladies' Burnout Tank from Alternative Apparel and a pair of Harness boots from Frye. *The Evil Queen's shoesFile:202AndIm.png are Wonder Everest Shoes from John Fluevog . **Belle wore the same shoes when she was Rumplestiltskin's maid in the Season One episode "Skin Deep".File:112Shoes.png File:112ThankYou2.png *Regina is wearingFile:202ShesBack.png File:202Burning.png File:202IllComeWithYou.png a Women's Black Structured Pencil Dress from Burberry . *Cora's necklaceFile:202Uncertain.png is a Silver Grey Gardens Petal Necklace By Alexis Bittar . She continues to wear this necklace in "Lady of the Lake",File:203AshesGlow.png "The Crocodile",File:204ItsAStart.png "Into the Deep",File:208AllWeNeed.png "Queen of Hearts"File:209TheLake.png and "In the Name of the Brother".File:212Master.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *Archie's license plate is 40F5TH,File:202ArchiesCar.png which is the same as several license plates from Season One: Regina's in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree",File:111Henry!Henry!.png Jim's in "What Happened to Frederick";File:113OutOfTheCar.png and a car next to August's motorcycle in "The Return";File:119HoppingOnMotorbike.png indicating it is a reused prop. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Iona Beach Regional Park on the Iona Island peninsula in Richmond, British Columbia doubles as the Enchanted Forest for the scene where Emma and Mary Margaret are dragged down a beach by Mulan and Aurora. **In "The Crocodile", Hook meets up with Cora on the same beach. **The same location doubles as the beach where Jessica Alba and Dane Cook have a date in the 2007 romantic comedy film Good Luck Chuck. *The studio set for Rumplestiltskin's cell, which is built on a sound stage at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby, where Once Upon a Time films, doubles as the safe haven underground pit where Emma and Mary Margaret are kept prisoner. **The same set doubles as the Storybrooke mines for the show. It was also used to film King George's dungeon in "7:15 A.M.",Ginnifer Goodwin on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "7:15 A.M." the Dwarf Mines in "Dreamy", the Evil Queen's dungeon in "An Apple Red as Blood" and "A Land Without Magic", and Aurora's cell from "Into the Deep".Colin O'Donoghue on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "And Straight On 'Til Morning" It was also used for the episode "The Evil Queen", for the part where Regina and Hook are walking through Maleficent's cave beneath the clock tower, before Regina pushes Hook into the abyss. Different camera angles were used to make it look like a different place.David H. Goodman and Colin O'Donoghue on the Season Two Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "And Straight On 'Til Morning" International Titles Videos 2x02 - We Are Both - Promo 2x02 - We Are Both - Promo 2 2x02 - We Are Both - Sneak Peek 1 2x02 - We Are Both - Sneak Peek 2 2x02 - We Are Both - Sneak Peek 3 2x02 - We Are Both - Sneak Peek 4 References }} ---- de:We Are Both it:Chi scegliamo di essere fr:2x02 es:Somos Ambos nl:We Are Both ru:Мы похожи